Mobile radio systems typically utilize an external antenna mounted to the outside of a vehicle. A variety of mounting structures are available, however, the magnetic mounting structure is one of the more popular. Unfortunately, currently available magnetic mounting structures have the disadvantage of being easily dislocated. Today's magnetic base mount antennas usually do not have adequate holding force for large antennas used in the low frequency range, such as the 30 MHz-50 MHz range. Antennas having lengths of more than one meter are quite common, and when used on a vehicle, can be jarred lose from the mounting surface. Increasing the magnetic strength of the magnet solves the dislocation problem, but creates the disadvantage of being unable to move the antenna structure--a feature often desired by mobile radio users.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved antenna mounting apparatus that provides increased surface retention while providing the mobility that users desire.